1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dust container of an upright type vacuum cleaner, which is formed at an upper surface with a suction port to allow air containing foreign substances to be induced therethrough, and an exhaust port to allow purified air to be exhausted to an outside thereof, thereby maintaining a suction force of the vacuum cleaner while ensuring closing properties of the dust container, and to a supporting structure for a cover of the dust container, which is adapted to prevent a downward deformation of the cover by use of a filter even when a vacuum degree increases within the dust container during driving of the vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to shapes and using postures, vacuum cleaners can be generally classified into a canister type vacuum cleaner, which provides convenience in corner cleaning and movement while allowing easy replacement of a brush and a nozzle, and an upright type vacuum cleaner, which provides convenience in maintenance and allows easy cleaning of a large space.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional upright type vacuum cleaner.
The conventional upright type vacuum cleaner comprises a suction head 2 serving to suck air containing foreign substances on a floor, a main body 4 mounted on the suction head 2 and having a suction device to suck the air, and a handle 6 installed to an upper portion of the body 4 so as to be gripped by a user.
The suction head 2 serves to suck the air containing the foreign substances in conjunction with an operation of the vacuum cleaner through a suction port formed at a lower surface of the suction head 12 while moving on a floor desired to be cleaned. That is, the air is sucked through the lower surface of the suction head 2 by the operation of the suction device received within the main body 4.
A lower portion of the main body 4 is hinged to a rear side of the suction head 2 such that the body 4 can be tilted rearward by a predetermined angle with respect to the suction head 2.
An upper portion of the main body 4 is provided with the handle 6 such that the user can grip the handle, and manipulate the whole vacuum cleaner during the cleaning operation.
For example, while performing the cleaning operation for a target location, the user grips the handle 6, and adjusts an inclined angle of the main body 4 with respect to the suction head 2.
A dust container 8 is detachably installed to a front center of the main body 4. The dust container 8 filters the foreign substances contained in the air flowing thereto through the suction head, and collects the filtered foreign substances therein.
For the conventional vacuum cleaner shown in the drawing, the dust container is illustrated as collecting the foreign substances contained in the air, which is suctioned in a cyclonic manner.
For an air flow within the conventional upright type vacuum cleaner constructed as above, air containing the foreign substances is first suctioned through a suction port formed at the lower surface of the suction head 2 via operation of the suction means received in the main body 4.
Then, the air flows into the dust container 8 via the main body 4. With the foreign substances removed from the air within the dust container 8, the air is exhausted from the dust container 8 to the outside through an exhaust port via the main body 4.
Meanwhile, FIG. 2 is a perspective view illustrating the dust container of FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 2, the dust container 8 is formed at an upper portion with a suction port 21, and at a lower portion with an exhaust port 22.
If the dust container has the suction port formed at the upper portion and the exhaust port formed at the lower portion, however, shielding force is increased at the suction port side due to an increase in vacuum degree during driving of the vacuum cleaner, causing suction force of the vacuum cleaner to be lowered.
FIG. 3 is a cross sectional view illustrating the dust container of the conventional upright type vacuum cleaner.
As shown in FIG. 3, the dust container of the conventional upright type vacuum cleaner serves to collect the foreign substances after filtering it from the air passing therethrough, and to allow the air to be discharged to the outside after being filtered by the filter therein.
In order to perform such a function, the dust container 10 has the suction port and the exhaust port formed through a cover 12 which covers an upper portion of a container body 11, and which is provided at a lower surface thereof with a guide member 13 to guide air induced through the suction port towards the container body 11 while guiding the air purified through the container body 11 towards the exhaust port.
In addition, a filter 14 is attached to a lower surface of the guide member 13 to purify the contaminated air.
Accordingly, while the contaminated air flows spirally within an interior of the container body along the guide member after passing through the suction port of the cover, foreign substances over a predetermined weight drop onto the bottom of the container body, and air is exhausted to the outside through the exhaust port of the cover along the guide member after being purified through the filter.
However, as a degree of vacuum is increased according to driving of the vacuum cleaner, the exhaust port of the cover is compressed, causing an edge of the cover to be widened and a central region thereof to be deformed downwardly. As a result, sealing of the dust container is not sufficiently ensured.
Accordingly, there is a need of an improved vacuum cleaner which overcomes the above problem.